442oons_newfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:BuckBexie/Guide for page - Manager
This is a guide at how to edit and organize a page about a Manager. A manager is any person who worked as a coach for a club. Caretakers also count. Check out all the Guides of the Wikia. If you need help, contact me - BuckBexie . Format *Page title *Quote *Template:Character *Simple description *Character **Name origin *Career by event *Videos focusing on the manager *Gallery **Renders and designs **Scenes *Trivia Explanation Page Title *The title/name of the page must be the parody name of the manager. **If the footballer doesn't have a parody name, put his real name. ***E.g. Chris Hughton' parody name never was revealed, so the page about him shall be named Chris Hughton. **If the parody name keeps changing, either put the real name or the most used name. ***E.g. Claudio Ranieri's parody name keeps changing from time and time and hasn't been mentioned this season, so his page must be called Claudio Ranieri. Quote *The quote is a citation that the character made in a video. It is usually one of the character's catchphrases. *If the character doesn't have a catchphrase, the quote might be anything that the character said in a video as long that it is important. *The text in the quote must be in the "Block quote" text format. Template:Character *For Footballers, use the Template:Character template. Read more at Guide for Template - Character . Simple description *The description is the first text in the article. It always start in this format: "name/title of page is the manager of country. He is a former manager of former clubs." *There's usually no need to add more info to the description, since the rest of the article will address these issues. *Just add a link to the manager's current club if that club appeared in 442oons. *It's also important to note the former clubs that the manager coached if those clubs have appeared or were mentioned during a 442oons video. If they weren't then they shouldn't be put in the article. **E.g. Arsey Whinger currently coaches in Arsenal and he was the manager of Nancy, Monaco and Nagoya Grampus Eight. Monaco has appeared in 442oons (Moneyco) so ot might be mentioned in Whinger's description. But the other two never were mentioned or shown in 442oons so it shouldn't be mentioned in the description. *If the manager doesn't have a club anymore, the description must be in the following format: "name/title of page is the former manager of former clubs in cronological order." Character *This section is about the main traits of the manager. It might talk about relevant physical and personality information. **Examples of what to put in the personality: ***Mourinho finding excuses for everything; ***Wenger kicking water bottles (and having trouble with his zipper); ***Klopp acting crazy; ***Tim Sherwood being stupid and wanting to be England's boss. Name origin *If the manager has a parody name, you can add a Sub-heading 1 to the Character section talking about the reason/origin of the parody name. Use Italic ''in the ''real ''and ''parody ''names for lampshade. **E.g. ''Jose Moaninho's name is a reference to Mourinho ''and his habit of moan and making excuses. Career (by event) *This section is about the career of the manager in the '''442oons universe'. This means that only stuff showed and mentioned in the videos should go here. Any appearence of the manager in the videos is notable enough to be written in this section. *For convenience, divide this sections in seasons (e.g. 2015/16 season, 2016/17 season, 2017/18 season) according to the appearences of the footballer. Each season must be a Sub-heading 1 text format. It's important that every season have at least one image. *For even more convenience, divide each season with the events which the footballer participated. Each event must be in the Sub-heading 2 text format. Look at the following example: Career 2017/18 season Premier League 2017/18 info here Champions League 2017/18 info here Videos focusing on the manager *This section is for videos where the manager had a notable appearence. Notable appearences include: **The manager was explicitely the main focus of the video; **The manager was one of the main characters of the video; **The footballer sang in one video song; **Every character who was featured in Draw my life, 442oons draw characters, Premier League Wacky Races/Footballer 1, 442oons of the day, 442oons Preview show, Every Premier League manager and Football film parodies. **Any interviewee in the Roy Keane's show also counts. *Examples of not notable appearences include: **The manager appearing as just a cameo. **The manager appearing but not talking and explicitely interaging with other characters. Gallery *The Gallery is the section where images with the manager are shown. *Images already shown in the article shouldn't be posted in the Gallery. *The Gallery must be divided in two Sub-headings 1 if necessary, as shown below: Renders and designs *This section of the Gallery is for images of renders (image with transparent background or a simple background) of the manager or the different designs that the manager had. It's useful but not necessary that the renders and designs feature just the manager in question. Scenes *The scenes are screenshots taken directly from the video or images posted by 442oons. These images must contain the manager or his name written somewhere. Trivia *The trivia is for theories, cool info, interesting facts or minor information that shouldn't be in the main content. *The trivia must be organizated in a Bullet List. Category:Blog posts